Agrarian Party of Kalistan
The Agrarian Party of Kalistan is a socialist and agrarian party in the People's Republic of Kalistan. It was founded in 2694 and has been part of the left coalition in Kalistan ever since. Prominent party members List of Secretaries-general *Anna Viljoen (2694-2699) *Jonas Collett (2695-2702) *Isabel de Jahú (2698-2702) *Sofie Abraams (2702-2704 -|-) *Marais Traubecq (2703-2712) *Alexander Verta (2703-2711) *Gunnar Halvorsen (2704-2713) *Anne-Sophie der Linden (2709-2713) *Johan Viljoen (2713-2723) *Johan Caspel (2713-2723) *Karolien de Jahú (2713-2723) *Helena Ponte-Maschi (2862-2884) *Johan de Jahú (2862-2884) *Karel Viljoen (2862-2877 -|-) *Arnoud Misplon (2877-) *Anders Messiaen (2884-) *Sarah Gershowitz (2884-) -|- = died in office List of High Commissioners of the Kalistani Agrarian Militia, Paramilitary and Propaganda Unit (KAMPPU) *Julie Lassomier (2719-2723) *Hemsen Culaert (2862-2884) (post suspended from 2884 on by order of Melinde Sannaert, Minister of Defense) List of Chairmen and Chairwomen of the Federation of Kalistani Integral Trades (FoKIT) *Per Sanders (2700-2705, 2705-2708) *Jonas Collett (2708-2710, 2710-2711) *Reinaert der Linden (2711-2715, 2715-2717) *Jan Severys (2717-2720, 2720-2723) *Jagon Culaert (2862-2884) *Willem Franck (2884-) List of Party Congresses I° Party Congress: September 2709 *Anne-Sophie der Linden elected secretary-general (67%) *Approval of the name "Agrarian Party of Kalistan" (98%) *Nomination of Eva Geraerts as presidential candidate (57%) *Approval of the support of the Socialist Party of Kalistan (SPoK) in the second round of the presidential election (82%) *Approval of the support the APK gives to the government parties RFP and SPoK from the opposition benches in the People's Assembly (95%) II° Party Congress: April 2713 *Approval of government policy and continuation of participation of the AKP in the government (97%) *Johan Viljoen elected secretary-general (89%) *Johan Caspel elected secretary-general (87%) *Karolien de Jahú elected secretay-general (71%) *Approval of support for the Socialist Party of Kalistan in the second round of the presidential elections (52%) *Nomination of Johan Caspel as presidential candidate (96%) III° Party Congress: April 2716 *Approval of the proposal of the Triumvirate to increase the number of delegates from 500 to 5000 (81%) *Approval of a second term for the Triumvirate (secretaries-general Caspel, de Jahú and Viljoen) (99%) *Nomination of Johan Caspel as presidential candidate (91%) *Approval of the motion called for by Johan Viljoen to continue the support for the SPoK and the RFP provided they support Johan Caspel in the elections (87%) *Approval of the Charter of Dulnerstaad as the fundamental doctrine of the APK (93%) *Votes cast against participation in any party militia outside the official military (62%) IV° Party Congress: August 2862 *Approval of the refounding of the Agrarian Party of Kalistan (98%) *Keeping of the name "Agrarian Party of Kalistan" (86%) *Nomination as secretaries-general of Ponte-Maschi, de Jahú and Viljoen (89%) *Approval of giving support to SPoK or RFP during the following presidential elections V° Party Congress: February 2866 *Nomination of An-Sofie Caspel as presidential candidate (93%) *Founding of a Party Commission on Duntrekker Rights (81%) List of party members elected to public office List of Presidents *Johan Caspel (2717-2720, 2720-2723) *Lodewijk Verta (2875-2878, 2878-2881) *Anders Messiaen (2893-2896, 2896-2899) List of Ministers *Marais Traubecq (IA: 2696-2708) *Isabel de Jahú (Def: 2696-2708; HoG: 2711-2714, 2714-2717) *Karel Daert (Sc&Tech: 2696-2708) *Jonas Collett (F&Agri: 2696-2708, 2711-2714, 2714-2717) *Anne-Sophie der Linden (Sc&Tech: 2711-2714; Infr&Trans: 2717-2720) *Frederik Vogt (Env&Tour: 2711-2714) *Karolien de Jahú (IA: 2714-2717) *Johan Viljoen (Def: 2714-2717, 2717-2720) *Franz Voyterbach (Ed&Cul: 2714-2717) *Alexander Verta (Jus: 2717-2720) *Reinaert der Linden (F&Agri: 2717-2720, 2720-2723) *Karel Sijpert (Jus: 2720-2723) *Reinaert Zoetebeck (Sc&Tech: 2720-2723) *Helena Ponte-Maschi (HoG: 2863-2866, 2866-2869; Jus: 2875-2878, 2881-2882, 2882-2895, 2895-present) *Johan de Jahú (IA: 2863-2866, 2875-2878) *Karel Uytheena (Jus: 2863-2866) *Frederik Maestenij (Ed&Cul: 2863-2866, 2866-2869) *Els Sannaert (F&Agri: 2863-2866, Sc&Tech: 2869-2872, 2872-2875) *Lodewijk Verta (Jus: 2866-2869; HoG: 2869-2872, 2872-2875, 2881-2882) *Karel Viljoen (F&Agri: 2866-2869, 2869-2872, 2872-2873) *Hijkon Lysyë (Env&Tour: 2866-2869, 2869-2872, 2872-2875, 2881-2882) *An-Sofie Caspel (HoG: 2873-2875; F&Agri: 2875-2878, 2878-2881, 2881-2882) *Hemsen Culaert (Def: 2875-2878) *Arnoud Misplon (H&Soc: 2875-2878; Ed&Cul: 2878-2881, 2881-2882, 2882-2895, 2895-present) *Melinde Sannaert (Def: 2881-2882, 2882-2895, 2895-present) *Anders Messiaen (HoG: 2882-2892) *Heribert Mahler (F&Agri: 2892-2895, 2895-present) *Sarah Gershowitz (Env&Tour: 2882-2895, 2895-present) *Elise van Dooren (Sc&Tech: 2895-present) List of Members of the Constitutional Court *Helena van Gaesbeeck: XVIII (2697-2707), XIX (2707-2717) *Hendrik den Laeger: XIX (2707-2717), XX (2717-2723) *Julie Braey-Sommey: XX (2717-2723) Category:Political parties in Kalistan